


Matchbox

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Ice Cream, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Temperature Play, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: There was just one thing Roxas needed to make his new room feel complete.





	Matchbox

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 8/13, everybody! 💕💕💕🎉🎉🎉 
> 
> I've always wanted to do something for Akuroku Day, but this is my first time participating. I feel accomplished. lol I wrote this extremely quickly at the last minute, using ideas provided by my friends. Please enjoy!
> 
> This takes place post-KH3.

“Wow... How nostalgic. Feels just like the old days,” Axel said.

Roxas turned around and stared at him with an amused smile. “What're you talking about? You've never been in my room before. Have you?”

“Only the one in the data version of Twilight Town,” he said, casually perching himself on the edge of the bed. He leaned back, spreading his hands out behind himself on Roxas's checkered bedspread. “This one's new to me. The real deal looks a bit different... But you're a bit different now, too, so that's not a surprise.”

Yeah. It wasn't surprising at all.

He remembered always finding something uncomfortable about that room. On a subconscious level, he must have known that he didn't belong there. He hadn't picked out the bed nor the curtains. He wasn't the one who chose the books that lined the shelves. Each night, he went to sleep unable to shake the vague, uneasy feeling that he was sleeping in someone else's bed. And that was because it had all been chosen for him, constructed from a conglomeration of his memories and the memories of someone he'd been made to forget.

Sora's memories had been returned.

Now, Roxas was just himself. His new room reflected that.

“Wait,” Roxas said, narrowing his eyes. “You were in my room in the other Twilight Town? ...When?”

Axel scratched his cheek and looked away, feigning innocence. “Well... You know how it was. Recon and all that. It was part of the mission to bring you back.”

“Uh-huh...”

“Listen, I couldn't help myself. My curiosity got the better of me. Knowing that the place was all made of data just made me feel more curious. I kinda wanted to know how far I could go. Some of the rooms in those houses hadn't even been textured, did you know that? Old man Ansem only put effort into the things he knew you'd see. I wanted to see what kind of room he thought seemed appropriate for you.”

“And? What'd you think?”

“To be honest?” He rubbed the back of his neck, making a face while he thought about it. “It was kind of weird. It seemed too childish for you... Made me wonder if you were actually more of a kid than I realized.”

He wasn't wrong. Roxas had gotten the same impression from it.

It made him wonder if that was what a normal kid's room was supposed to be like. Part of the reason he felt so out of place in that room was because he'd already outgrown it. Even though he hadn't even existed for more than a year at that point, his heart had been heavy with things no kid should have known or felt.

Once he was able to choose for himself, he strangely found himself longing for the sterile room he had back in the Organization. It was quiet there. He'd been able to do a lot of thinking there. Maybe too much. It was tempting to leave his new room bare, but he decided to compromise.

He wanted Axel to be there.

Seeing him sitting on the edge of his bed... He really completed the room.

“First of all, all you had was a twin-sized bed. I know that's supposed to be normal for a kid, but that seemed awfully stingy of the old man when he could've given you anything.” Turning over, Axel crawled up the bed on his knees and laid down in the middle. He let out a happy sigh as he rested his head between the two pillows. “This is way better. You've got more than enough room for two here now.”

Roxas smiled as he watched him, his cheeks warming a little. “I mean, yeah. That was the idea.”

Axel's eyes widened. He must have caught his drift.

“Th-that so...?” He turned onto his side and absently traced a finger around on the top of the sheets. “Interesting. I wonder what two people could do on one bed...”

“Sleep.”

Axel laughed and collapsed back into the pillows. “I know you're kidding, but you have no idea... Me and Kairi trained for so long, I feel like I deserve to sleep for a thousand years. We'd get up bright and early... Totally messed with my precious sleep schedule.”

“The schedule where you sleep until noon?”

Axel wagged a finger at him. “That's the one.”

Roxas came over and sat next to him. When he looked down at Axel, he felt his chest swell with a warm feeling. “I know how hard you worked. You're a keyblade wielder now. I'm really impressed.”

“That hard work paid off. Losing some sleep was a small price to pay if it meant I could see you again.”

Their fingers fit together so nicely. No black gloves in the way. Just the warmth of their palms against each other. Bare skin.

With eyes half-lidded, Roxas leaned down and softly placed a kiss to Axel's lips.

Even in the twilight, he could see the redness in Axel's cheeks. He was so cute.

He kept his face close, his lips brushing over Axel's as he spoke. “I wonder if Saïx will be jealous if you don't go back tonight. He'll figure out that something must've kept you. You could tell him that you found a place to stay. Maybe he'll be relieved.”

“Still calling him that?” Axel mumbled, ignoring the point.

Roxas shrugged. He was just being stubborn.

He didn't have a bone to pick with Saïx anymore, but he couldn't let him off the hook. Besides, if he still called Axel by his Organization name, then it felt weird to call Saïx by another name. He felt like Saïx could surely make an exception just for him.

“What do you say?” he asked. Unlinking their fingers, he moved his hand to Axel's chest and hooked a finger around the top button of his plaid vest, tugging it down a little.

...Why did he have to wear another shirt under that one? He couldn't get a peek.

“W-whoa, back up a sec. Are... Are you asking me to live with you?” Axel asked. The idea of that seemed to make him more flustered than anything else.

“Well, why not?” Roxas said, easing off of him. “Are you saying you'd rather keep living with Saïx? It's not like I don't trust him, but I can't say that makes me happy...”

“That's not-...!” At once, Axel shot up on the bed and caught Roxas's hands in his. “That's not what I was going to say! I'm... really happy, actually. And I'm kinda glad you asked. If you'd left it up to me, I probably would've gone in circles about it forever. There's really nothing left that can keep us apart now, so I shouldn't even question whether I deserve to be with you. I-I'd love to be here with you. All the time.”

That was exactly why Roxas asked. He knew he had to sound confident about it, too.

“I don't expect you to move in immediately, you know. Take your time.”

A somber look dampened Axel's expression as he looked down at their hands. “It used to feel like we had no time at all. Now we have all this time, and it feels weird. I still feel like I need to take advantage of every second with you.”

When Axel looked up, Roxas felt every emotion in his green eyes. There was an especially familiar feeling there. He remembered what it was like, watching his memories fade away, trying desperately to hold on to the last fragment of the person he loved. It hurt to think that there was anything that could make him forget his face.

That face was precious to him. That bittersweet smile, the tears that glistened in his eyes, full of emotion...

The feelings he had for him were overwhelming. Somehow, they seemed even stronger than he remembered.

“Wow,” he breathed, reaching out to slide his palm against Axel's cheek. “I really love you.”

At that, Axel's face turned as red as his hair. He didn't try to hide it, though. “Who knew you could be such a romantic? You must've gotten that from someone,” he said, grinning proudly. “I tell you what – I'll stay tonight. You've got me. You can, uh... Show me the place. If I'm going to be staying here, I'd like to get to know it more intimately.”

Finally, they were on the same page, same line.

Roxas got up from the bed and appraised the room with his hands on his waist. “Let's see... Where do you think we should start?”

Faking a yawn, Axel laid back down and spread out his arms and legs, taking up the bed. “Right here sounds good.” He lifted his head a little and looked up at Roxas. “Is that boring? Is that too vanilla? On the bed?”

Whether or not it was 'vanilla' all depended on what they did on the bed. And Roxas had a different flavor in mind.

He'd filled his room with all the necessities first. It was a little bland, but he decided that he could work on adding more personal touches once he had enough munny to make frivolous purchases. When he got started, he knew that there was one thing that his room absolutely needed – even more important than a desk or a shelf.

A mini fridge.

He kept it near the bed and filled it with only one thing.

“Feast your eyes on this,” he said, opening the fridge door for Axel to have a look at his treasure.

Axel slapped a hand on the bed and howled. “That's a lotta sea salt ice cream! Please tell me one of those has my name on it.”

After taking one from the fridge, Roxas closed the door and returned to the bed. Seeing the somewhat confused and disappointed look on Axel's face just made him grin. “Don't worry,” he said. “We're going to share. I think you'll like what I've got in mind.”

It was easy to get Axel to go along with his ideas. Even when they weren't on the same wavelength, Axel was always inclined to trust him. It looked like he was already trying to imagine what he was thinking, getting more excited by the second. His eyes darted from the ice cream in Roxas's hand to the grin on his face, then down to the bed. There were probably a lot of ways he could have been putting those clues together.

“Help me out – take your top off,” Roxas said, using the ice cream to gesture toward Axel's upper half. “You wear too many layers.”

“Hey. It's for the _look._ The look is important.”

Nonetheless, he started to undress without a hint of complaint, pulling off the one, two, three whole layers he was wearing on top. It _was_ a good look... Roxas got so used to seeing him in the Organization's black coat, he hadn't even stopped to wonder what kind of clothes Axel would have worn if he had the choice. For some reason, he had the impression that Axel wouldn't have known how to dress, but he seemed to have a pretty solid taste in fashion.

Of course, he looked even better with it off.

Roxas couldn't help but stare. It'd been a long time since he'd seen Axel like that and his eyes wanted to take it all in. After training for so long, he'd gained some definition in his muscles. He was still slender, but his body looked strong and capable. The blush in his cheeks went all the way down his neck, warming the pale skin of his neck.

Just when Axel's hands began to stray lower, going to remove his pants, Roxas leaned in, interrupting him with a heated kiss. It was easy to surprise Axel. No matter how many times he kissed him like that, it always seemed to catch him off guard. Axel's head hit the pillow and he looked up at him with widened eyes. They gradually closed as he melted into the kiss, loosely clutching the pillow behind his head as it got more intense.

After giving him a little taste of his tongue, Roxas sat up, leaving him breathless. While he was still dazed, Roxas leaned over and rifled through the top drawer of his nightstand until he found one of the things he prepared for such an occasion. He excused it as another necessity.

“Handcuffs?” Axel said. “Kinky.”

“This is probably vanilla by some people's standards,” Roxas laughed, vividly recalling Xigbar and Demyx's loud and unusual public exploits in the Organization. “But it's still exciting, isn't it?”

“How am I going to eat the ice cream if my hands are locked up...?” Axel wondered aloud, cocking an eyebrow.

“You don't have to worry about that,” Roxas said teasingly.

He slipped the handcuffs around Axel's wrists and secured them to the headboard.

It was actually a lot more exciting than he expected, seeing Axel laying there vulnerable and waiting for his next move. For his first order of business, Roxas moved himself between Axel's legs. He placed a hand on the inside of one of his thighs and gave it a light squeeze, feeling the firmness of his thigh muscles through his tight jeans. Axel was already moaning, as responsive and as vocal as ever. He rolled his hips, wordlessly begging him to get on with it.

Roxas wasn't mean. He didn't plan on keeping him waiting. He could already see how hard he was, the stiff outline of his cock pressing against the front of his pants. Sucking in a breath, already feeling turned on just by seeing how hot Axel was getting, Roxas boldly grasped his clothed cock and rubbed the heel of his palm over it. Instantly, Axel was already straining against the handcuffs, his hips lifting off the bed to meet his hand.

“R-Roxas,” he muttered hoarsely, sweat peppering his forehead and neck.

Roxas felt powerful.

It was a good feeling, but it was overwhelming. He'd never quite had Axel at his mercy like that. He wasn't used to seeing him looking so submissive.

His heart was hammering in his chest, urging him to keep going. He wanted to see more.

Carefully, he unzipped the front of Axel's pants and tugged them down his thighs. His cock sprang up, already at max hardness. Roxas swallowed, aroused by his scent. It was familiar and activated a primal part of his brain.

Beginning to feel more impatient, he pulled Axel's pants off the rest of the way and then took a moment to admire the sight of his fully naked body on his bed before grabbing the forgotten ice cream.

“So,” he said, waving it around for Axel to see. “Have you figured out how we're going to share this?”

Axel looked like he was having trouble even thinking. He blinked a few times, then smirked.

“Not sure. Gotta admit, I'm a little concerned. But it already sounds hot, whatever you're planning. Go for it. Show me what you've got.”

Roxas pulled the wrapper off and put the ice cream right in his mouth. He was amused, letting Axel think that he was just going to sit there and make him watch him eat it. ...That wasn't a half-bad idea, though. It was too wide to fit in his mouth – that would've just looked silly – so he ran his tongue up the side of it and closed his lips around one of the corners. He swirled his tongue around it, keeping eye contact with Axel who continued to watch, transfixed and as hard as ever.

He lowered himself between Axel's legs and let out an ice-cold breath, blowing chilly air over his cock. Axel instinctively squirmed, shifting his hips as if to get away.

“How's that?” Roxas asked, glancing up at him.

“I-I'm the fire guy, you know. I can handle it! That was nothing!” he said, trying to sound like a tough guy.

Roxas gave the corner of the ice cream another taste, really letting the coldness settle in his lips before letting go. Holding Axel's cock with his free hand, he dipped his head and slowly took him into his mouth, letting him feel the cold in his lips and tongue all the way down. Although he couldn't look up, Roxas heard him respond with a wonderful sound. If he didn't like it, he had no doubt that Axel would've said. It sounded like he'd found his weakness.

His mouth quickly warmed up as he moved his head, creating a unique cold-and-hot sensation around the length of Axel's cock. Even if it was too cold to start with, it quickly eased into a pleasant heat. He repeated it again, loving listening to the way Axel's noises changed along with the temperature of his mouth, going from desperate, barely-restrained shouts to low, approving hums.

When he noticed the taste of precum at the back of his tongue, Roxas pulled off completely, leaving his cock wet and sticky. Teasingly, he ran the melting tip of the ice cream along Axel's cock and watched him struggle, rattling the handcuffs. He had his head pressed back into the pillows, his eyes closed tight, eyebrows knitted in an expression of pleasure that was almost too much.

Since he didn't know when an opportunity like that would roll around again, Roxas decided to give in to his curiosity. He ran the ice cream lower, letting it drip between Axel's legs, leaving a cold, sticky-sweet trail over his tight entrance. As if possessed, unable to help himself, Roxas leaned down and caught the drip with his tongue, lapping the flat of his tongue over his entrance. The muscles in his ass flexed and he let out a helpless sounding moan.

“Huh. You're into that?”

“H-how was I supposed to know?” Axel said defensively. “You think anybody's ever done that to me before?”

“So that was a yes.”

Axel glanced away. “It wasn't a _no_...”

Interesting.

“Here. Hold this for me for a sec,” Roxas said, bringing the ice cream to Axel's mouth. Before Axel had the chance to think about what he was saying, he had a mouth stuffed with ice cream. Roxas noticed the way he sighed when Axel noticed his own taste on it.

While Axel was kindly holding his ice cream for him, Roxas momentarily got up from the bed to remove his own clothes. He tried to be quick about it, knowing how uncomfortable it was to hold something cold between his teeth for that long. He sure looked cute like that, though.

Before returning, he opened his drawer once more and retrieved a small tube of lubricant. Axel's eyes followed him as he return to the bed. Roxas positioned himself over his hips and reached back, running slippery fingers over his cock. Axel groaned around the ice cream. His teeth sunk into it and a bit of melted ice cream rolled down the side of his face. Releasing his cock, Roxas took the stick and removed the ice cream from Axel's mouth, then leaned down to clean up his cheek with his tongue.

“Ngh... Roxas...”

Axel ran his tongue over his upper lip and raised his hips, rubbing his cock against the curve of Roxas's backside.

“Heh... Want it?” Roxas asked, biting the remainder of the ice cream off the stick.

“H-heck yeah. What're you waiting for? I'm ready, baby.”

…

_Baby?_

For some reason, Roxas kind of liked that. That should've sounded silly coming from Axel, but it just felt right in the situation. Hot and surprisingly intimate.

He reached back and guided the tip of Axel's cock to his entrance and slowly began to lower himself down. He took his time, sighing through his nose, letting the frozen chunk of ice cream melt on his tongue. Once he was fully seated in Axel's lap, he leaned forward and captured his lips. He put a hand on his jaw to make him open his mouth and he slipped his tongue inside, sharing the salty-sweet syrup with him.

Axel eagerly met the kiss. As he hungrily rolled his tongue around Roxas's, he moved his hips, struggling to press himself up into him. Roxas just laughed against his lips and sat up. Putting his hands down on Axel's chest to steady himself, he lifted up and sunk back down, feeling his inches reach deep into him. He knew that Axel preferred a rough and dirty pace, but it was more fun to watch him squirm as he took it slow.

Since Axel's hands were tied up at the moment, Roxas moved his hands to his own body and touched himself as he bounced in his lap, giving him a bit of a show. His chest felt especially sensitive. It was a little embarrassing, but Axel seemed to enjoy watching as he pinched his nipples and groped his chest. His cock bobbed against his stomach each time he came back down, already dripping precum down the underside.

“Oh man,” Axel said in a dazed voice, his eyes rolling back. “For real? Is this really for real? I've gotta be the luckiest guy.”

“Oh yeah?” Roxas said. He put his hands back down on Axel's chest and lightly grazed his nails down over his sides. “I think I'm the lucky one here.”

Axel's toes curled. He shifted against the sheets and sloppily tried to thrust, seeking the climax that was sure to come soon.

Despite the cold treat, the room felt superheated. Sweat rolled down Roxas's back as he began to move in earnest, encouraged by Axel's enthusiastic responses. A thought suddenly crept up from the back of his mind and put a mischievous smile on his face.

As he kept riding his cock, quickening his pace, Roxas reached back and ran two of his fingers over Axel's entrance. A surprised noise leapt from his throat. It might have been supposed to be a word, but that wasn't how it came out. It devolved into desperate babbling as Roxas pressed against it, threatening to push inside. His fingers were still a little slick, but Axel was too tight. It would've taken more preparation for him to be able to handle it.

Roxas made a mental note to try again at another time.

For the moment, that was all he needed. Just the suggestive pressure against his entrance was enough to send Axel into convulsions. Roxas kept Axel's hips pressed down on the bed as the rest of him shook with the intensity of his orgasm.

Before he had time to settle, Roxas kept going, working him to the point of oversensitivity. Axel was gasping and mumbling incoherent things, futilely trying to stifle his noises against the arms raised over his head.

Roxas came like that, watching his boyfriend bask in the throes of pleasure.

His head swam dizzily afterward, his body still buzzing with the strength of his climax. He could feel Axel's cum dripping out of him – there was a lot of it... And once his eyes cleared, he saw Axel's chest and abs, also painted in cum. A bit of it had even shot as far as his jaw...

Axel huffed a laugh, unsuccessfully attempting to lick it off his chin.

“Can't reach.” He glanced up at Roxas. “It seemed like you enjoyed using your tongue. Wanna help me out, pal?”

With the horny haze in his head dissipated, Roxas couldn't even believe how bold he'd been. Thinking about licking his own cum off Axel's face just made him hot with embarrassment.

He awkwardly lifted himself off of him and rolled off to the side to pluck a tissue from the box next to his bed. He used that to clean up Axel's face, then removed the handcuffs for him.

“Your wrists don't hurt, do they?” he asked, gently checking them for marks. They were a little red, but they seemed okay.

“Nah. I'm alright. Better than alright.” Axel rolled onto his side to face him and happily planted a kiss on Roxas's lips. “That was wild.”

“Y-yeah,” Roxas mumbled, feeling a bit flustered, impressed at himself. “I, uh. I liked that a lot, too.”

Axel put his arms around him and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose in the spiky hair on the top of his head. “Are you sure you want me to stay here? We might end up like this all the time. We'll never get anything done.”

“Yeah right,” Roxas laughed, returning his hug. “We'd be exhausted.”

“And that means we'll get a lot of good sleep! Sounds great, actually...”

Roxas gave him a small kiss on the lips, then reluctantly parted from his arms. “First, let's get cleaned up. Then you can have it your way. We can sleep the night away.”

Axel eagerly obliged.

Something gave Roxas the feeling that they weren't going to be doing much sleeping, though. He couldn't take his eyes off him.


End file.
